


Day Four || SasuHina Renaissance Week || Work

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Renaissance Week 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata gets a summer job at her friend Ino's flower shop. Her first day, an unexpected customer shows up.





	Day Four || SasuHina Renaissance Week || Work

“Really? It…wouldn’t be a bother?”

“The opposite, believe me! We get  _super_  swamped during the summer months. Any extra help would be great! And since we get so much business, it’d be a great way to earn a little spending money!” Ino claps her hands together with a wink. “I’d actually be in your debt if you say yes - Sakura’s gone all Summer on some exchange program, so she can’t help. Pleaaase, Hina?”

Giving a bashful smile and a hesitant wilt of her brows, Hinata’s own hands wave slightly. “I…I guess I could? I don’t have a car, though…”

“You can take the bus! Or, wait…don’t you ride a bike to school? It’s not much further from your place, really! That way you’ll keep in shape, too!”

Hinata gives a slight moue, but doesn’t protest. “…o-okay, Ino. I’ll take the job.”

“Yay!” Giving her friend a hug that squeezes a squeak from her throat, the blonde beams. “So, if you want, you can come in early on Saturday and I’ll give you a rundown. Mostly we just need extra hands. I’ll handle the counter most of the time, and  _you’ll_  take care of watering, moving things, filling orders…y’know, the basics! You’ll get the hang of it in no time!”

As Ino goes on and on about everything she’ll soon be doing, the little Hyūga gives a small sigh.  _What have I gotten myself into…?_

The rest of the classes of their last day crawl by, but soon enough the students find themselves free for the Summer. Coasting toward home on her bike, Hinata can’t help but mull over her decision. A little extra money is never a bad thing…and it’s not like she does much else during her months off. Surely her father won’t mind. If anything, he’ll be glad to have her out of the house.

“A job at the florist’s…?” Hiashi glances to her from the newspaper, looking thoughtful. For a moment, it almost looks like he wants to say something…but decides against it. Lifting the pages to block his view, he replies, “Very well. Just don’t be out too late - your curfew still stands during the Summer.”

“Yes, Father.”

Hanabi watches her sister retreat from the table with a smile on her face. “Hey, when can I get a job?”

“When you’re older. And more fiscally responsible.”

“Fisca…what?”

“…precisely.”

Hopping onto her laptop, Hinata relays the good news via IM to her friends. Immediately the chat starts ringing with positive replies as she sorts her things from her backpack, retired for the season.

_[ Inoxox ] So glad you can help out!_

_[ Saku-to-em ] at least you won’t be floundering while im gone :P_

_[ Inoxox ] If Hina does well enough she might replace you next year, too!_

_[ Saku-to-em ] hey!!!_

_[ Hina ] w-wait a minute, this is just for this year!_

_[ Inoxox ] We’ll have to wait and see ;3_

Sighing, Hinata signs off for the evening, promising to see Ino the next morning. Flopping back on her bed, an arm lays over her brow. Well…it’ll get her out of the house. She can get lunch at the cafe down the road, maybe meet some new people…

Maybe this’ll be good for her.

* * *

An early riser as always, Hinata is up, fed, and out the door before her father finishes his coffee. Calling a goodbye on her way out, she guides her bike to the road and starts peddaling.

The day is slightly overcast, cooler but not quite looking like rain. Nonetheless, Hinata gives the clouds frequent glances, the umbrella riding in her basket only a snick away from opening and providing cover.

She passes the school on her way, glancing to the brick building. A few staff still linger about. It’s not her favorite place, but…well, it lets her see what few friends she’s managed to accumulate. And gets her out from her father’s stifling presence (when he’s not at work).

A few blocks later, she pulls up behind the shop where Ino had suggested she go. A large door for incoming trucks is open, and the blonde gestures. “Here! You can keep your bike inside so no one nicks it.”

“Oh! Thanks.”

“We don’t have any orders coming in, so we’ll just close this behind us!” Once the grating of metal comes to a stop, Ino goes about giving her the grand tour.

She’s been in here more than once - at least, in the front. The Hyūga has been fond of flowers since she was small - her mother was an avid gardener, and apparently Hinata inherited her green thumb. But in the back are all the coolers for extra cut flowers, and places to keep those in planters, as well as seeds and gardening supplies.

Ino points out all of the inventory: what goes where, and when. “Don’t worry about the heavy lifting - we usually have a guy around to do all that, like the fertilizer and the trees.”

“There’s t-trees?!”

“Sometimes - only when specially ordered cuz we don’t have the outdoor space. But we might get that vacant lot next to us next year for it! Then we can have stuff like that, and like…fountains, shrubs - all sorts of bigger stuff. But for now, you’ll mostly be handling inventory regarding the small stuff.”

The shop proper smells heavily of the floral perfume of the business, brightly-lit and bursting with color. Unable to help a smile, Hinata looks it over before Ino calls back her attention.

“So, we won’t go over the cash register and all that today - I’ll handle that most of the time. But I know you’ve already got a good sense for arranging, so you’ll be on that, and just making sure stuff is stocked here in the front!” Handing the Hyūga a binder, she adds, “These are all the pre-made bouquets we do, so best to learn those. But some people actually do custom ones! So those you’ll have to just wing, but you’ll handle that no problem, I’m sure.”

Hinata slowly nods, a bit overwhelmed.

“I actually have a handful of orders set to be picked up Monday - you wanna practice with them? They’ll be fine until then in the coolers.”

“O-oh! Um…sure?”

“Okay! Here, just follow these,” Ino begins, handing over a few order forms. “I’ll double check your work after, just in case, so no sweat about messing up!”

That gets her to wilt. “…sure.”

“And while you do that, I’m gonna make a quick phone call about a delivery we’ve got coming this week - think you can handle it?”

“Yeah, I can!”

“Sweet! Be back in a bit!” With that, Ino waves and moves to what appears to be an office leaving Hinata to return to the back and begin working on the orders.

Paranoid, she double and triple checks the binder she was given, and the forms that specify who wanted what. Only once they’re all done does she realize Ino’s…still not back. “Eh…” Putting the completed bouquets in the proper cooler, she realizes she’s not sure what to do with the receipts.

Leafing through them one last time, she can’t help but pause at a familiar name. “…wait…this is…?”

Uchiha.

Blinking, she doesn’t see a first name on the order. There’s an Uchiha boy in her class - Ino and Sakura talk about him  _constantly_. She thinks she remembers talk of an older brother? It could have been him that ordered…

Looking over the specifications again, she stills. Having always been fond of flowers, she knows a fair many and their meanings. And if she’s reading those bouquets’ contents well enough…

“Hey! Sorry, that took longer than I thought.”

Jumping, Hinata scurries to put the forms back in order. “T-that’s okay! I, um…I’m all done.”

“Wow, that was fast! Lemme just give them a quick check.”

To Ino’s amazement and Hinata’s quiet pride, there’s not a single mistake. “See? I told you, you’ll do just fine. Things will be busier, but looks like you’ve got the hang of it already!”

The ravenette gives a shy duck of her head.

“So, I guess I’ll see you on Monday! We open at nine, but I try to be here at eight, just to make sure everything’s in order. Maybe try to get there a little early, give me a hand?”

“S-sure.”

“Perf! See ya then, Hina.”

Extracting her bike, it’s a quiet afternoon ride back home. Neither Hanabi nor Hiashi inquire about her day, and Hinata doesn’t offer. Instead, she retreats to her room to get in a few hours on her laptop. But even once she does, she can’t help but wonder about the Uchiha order, and which brother it was, if any.

Because all of those flowers had been to symbolize love…and loss.

Nibbling a thumbnail absentmindedly, Hinata’s brow furrows. Everyone knows about how the brothers lost their parents young. They’d only been in grade school then, taken in by an aunt. Did they lose someone else…?

Having no way of knowing, Hinata eventually calls it a night. Maybe she’ll learn more on Monday.

* * *

Too excited and nervous, Hinata shows up just a few minutes after eight, much to Ino’s surprise.

“Well, I…didn’t mean  _this_  early,” the Yamanaka offers with a perked brow.

Hinata just keeps trying to catch her breath. Apparently she peddaled a little too hard…

“…but hey, I can always use the help! Here, help me carry these to the front, would you?”

Like her last trip to the shop, clouds gather over the town. But these are dark and rumbling. It won’t be long before it starts raining.

“At least we won’t have to water the ones out front! And it might be a bit of a slow day if no one wants to walk in the rain.”

Having little to offer in reply, Hinata just follows like a puppy, doing as Ino asks and trying to remember everything the blonde rattles off. Which wouldn’t be so hard, if she didn’t talk so fast!

“We did get a few online orders,” she finally offers, handing over a small stack of printed forms. “So you can go ahead and get started on these! Otherwise, we’ll just take ‘em as we get ‘em!”

Nodding curtly, Hinata retreats to the back to get to work.

Blooms in every color and specie are carefully placed in vases of all shapes and sizes. Soon enough, Hinata forgets to be worried, too involved in making sure every bouquet sits just right. One after another are tucked into the cooler behind the counter, ready to be picked up. Ino juggles a few random customers who wander in, but apparently her prediction about the weather is true. It’s not long before both are caught up.

And then there’s a honking behind the shop.

Ino jolts, looking at the door incredulously. “…wait, they’re here  _today?_ It’s supposed to be tomorrow!” Frazzled, she grabs Hinata’s arm. “Here, just…stay here until I can sort this out, okay? I won’t be long, and no one’s going to come in.”

“But -?!”

“I’ll be right back!” And with that, the blonde slips through the door.

Anxiety freezing her to the spot, Hinata slowly looks over the shop. It’s empty, rain slithering down the panes of the windows. It’s so dark outside, it hardly looks to be early afternoon. Praying no one comes in until Ino returns, she shuffles behind the counter and does her best to look small.

Luck, however, is not on her side.

There’s a jingle that makes her jump, seeing someone fold an umbrella as they step through the door. “H…hello!” she manages to greet, trying to smile. “How…how can I help you?”

To her surprise, a familiar face looks back at her. They both pause, staring at each other.

“…Sasuke…?”

He blinks, apparently just as confused. “…yeah.”

Silence.

“…Hinata, right?”

“Yes! I’m…I’m in your year, and -”

“Yeah, we’re in a few classes together.”

…he noticed? “…that’s right.”

Glancing around, Sasuke seems to falter for a moment. “…I’ve got an order to pick up.”

“Oh! Yes, I remember your form, um…” She turns around, missing his confused look as she rifles through the bouquets. “It should be…yes, here they are.” Carefully, she fetches the two bundles of blooms, setting them atop the counter as Sasuke approaches, drawing out a wallet. “Oh…I…”

“Hm?”

Nerves flush her face pink. “I…I just started today, s-so…I’m not sure how to, ah…use the register yet. I’m s-sorry. Ino should be…should be back soon.”

A blink. “…that’s okay, I’ve got time. Not really eager to go back out in the rain, anyway.”

Silence falls again, the shop empty beyond the pair of them.

“…these are, um…very pretty blooms.”

Something darkens in his face, and Hinata hesitates. “…I get the same ones every year.”

Every…? Oh…then it’s not a new loss. It’s remembrance of ones already passed. “…I see…”

Sasuke stares at his wallet, fiddling with a loose stitch along the leather. “…it’s the anniversary today.”

Hinata’s heart drops. “…oh Sasuke, I…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was almost ten years ago now.”

“Still…” Her eyes drops to the counter. “…I lost my mother eleven years ago this Spring. And even if it’s been so long, it’s…still a big loss. It’s not something you just…forget.”

He gives her a startled glance. Apparently he’d not known about it. Then again, a mother lost in childbirth isn’t as gossipy as both parents killed in a car crash. And they’d not quite started grade school when she’d died. There was no classroom to whisper behind her back. “…sorry.”

“It’s fine. I just…want you to know that I k-know how you feel.” Still avoiding his eyes, she looks instead to the window. “…I guess the weather does too, huh?”

“…yeah.”

It’s then Ino comes back into the front, looking haggard…but perking up at the sight of their customer. “Oh! Hi, Sasuke!”

“Ino.”

Hinata steps back. “I…dunno how to…”

“Oh, right! I’ve got it, and uh…” She starts punching in numbers, glancing at the order form. “Look, um…there’s been a big mixup, so I’m gonna call my dad in and have him help me. You can go if you want, Hina.”

“Are…are you sure?”

“Yeah, just…” A hand gestures with a frustrated sigh. “…it’s fine. I’ll handle it. You did great, and we’ll pick up again tomorrow, okay?”

For a moment she thinks to protest, but then Hinata gives a nod. “Well…okay. Let me know if a-anything changes.”

“Will do.” Accepting Sasuke’s money, Ino hands back change. “The back’s open so you can get your bike. Sorry about the rain.”

“I’ve got an umbrella.” And lots of practice holding it while riding.

Heading out, Hinata pauses as she rounds the corner just in time to see Sasuke step out. Again they meet eyes, and something spurs her forward.

“…do you…want some company?”

Surprise lights his face. “…but it’s pouring.”

“Yeah, well…it’s just a little water. I w-wasn’t expecting to be home this early, so I’ve g-got time. And…well, it’s always better not to do this kind of thing alone…right?”

He hesitates…but then nods. “…sure.”

Already she knows the way to the cemetery. She’s there more than once a year to visit her mother. Walking her bike and holding her umbrella aloft, Hinata follows until they reach the proper lot. It’s then she hangs back to give Sasuke space, still able to read the names upon the stones. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

Carefully, he removes traces of old offerings, clearing off mowed grass and dead leaves. The new blooms are put into place, and he stands and just…stares for a time.

Not wanting to be rude, Hinata instead looks around the venue. It’s always been well-maintained, and even in the rain, it’s a somber yet peaceful place.

To her surprise, Sasuke retreats fairly quickly, making her jump. “…ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

As they approach the gate, he speaks a little more. “Thanks for…going with me. My brother’s out of town, so…”

Hinata offers a soft smile. “I was g-glad to. The flowers looked lovely. I’m glad I did an okay job for them.”

“You made those?”

“Yeah…” She doesn’t admit to them being considered practice…

“…well, thanks again then.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stand at an impasse for a moment. “…well, you better get home out of the rain.”

“You too.”

“Yeah…see around, Hinata.” He manages a flicker of a smile. “…maybe I’ll find a happier excuse to get some flowers one of these days.”

Perking up in surprise, she blinks before returning the gesture. “…I hope so. Bye, Sasuke.”

Watching him go, Hinata makes up her mind. She’s glad she got this job.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth day of SHRW, with the theme of work. I've always loved the idea of Hinata working in a flower shop, so...that's what I picked! And of course we needed a reason for Sasuke to visit. It's a sad one, but...one he's able to reminisce with Hinata about. A little shared history - even if somber - can help bring people together, after all! Hope you enjoyed - thanks for reading!


End file.
